callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Karachi
Karachi (Urdu: کراچی) is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is set in Karachi, Pakistan. This map is a medium sized urban map. The map offers an excellent balance of open area combat, combined with building and rooftop battling. One of the map's main advantages for players is the variation of levels, these different heights offer players the ability to use most of the guns. The small corridors of the buildings benefit shotgun and SMG users where a quick fire rate would be ideal. The rooftop locations and upper floor windows benefits players who use sniper rifles, assault rifles and LMGs as their extended range and damage can be utilized. The nature of this map isn't friendly to players who use the higher Kill streaks. The ability to go into buildings can render the Predator Missile, Precision Airstrike, Harrier Airstrike, Attack Helicopter, Pave Low, Stealth Bomber, Chopper Gunner and AC130 Kill Streak rewards useless. Although they can still get kills as there are large open areas, rooftops and outdoor spawns, players should not expect to get 10 kills per streak every time. Tips * The best places to call in a Care Package is the far back of the SEAL spawn, as there is only one way into that area, and the far back of the OpFor spawn near the school, as it is rare for players to enter these areas. The same goes for Emergency Airdrops, but it is ill-advised since there are many buildings with non-accessible rooftops as well as the edges of the level surrounding these areas. * Chopper Gunner does not work very well on this map, only if you are catching the enemy spawn will it work good as approx. 70% of this map is indoors. An AC-130 will be more effective but can still have difficulty if all enemies are hiding inside buildings. If they are, the player's teammates can throw a grenade to wipe them out and the AC-130 operator can begin decimating. * Rooftop camping is an easy way to complete the Prone Shot challenges. * Near the SEALS spawn, there is a ladder the player can climb up to a roof. To the right, it gives the player a large portion of open space to snipe. * In Domination, the player can set up a Sentry Gun to watch site B. At a high vantage point, it is relatively unnoticed and can get quite a few kills. * The player can view enemy names through the bus when prone, this is especially useful in Search and Destroy. * A smoke grenade can virtually conceal a bomb planter from enemy eyes without thermal scopes for at least 30 seconds. Grenades will still remain a problem unless thrown on the other side of the bomb planter. * When playing Domination, if the player is on the SEAL's team, the player could rush the OpFor team with a rushing class with Marathon and Lightweight at flag A. Most of the time the player could throw in a grenade/semtex, or fire a rocket at A - this can get the player any number of kills. Making multi-kills at the start is very possible and very likely. Alternatively, Danger Close could be used to boost the explosive damage of the player's explosive armanents. *Although it seems an obvious spot, the blown-out building near the B flag in Domination can be a highly effective method of suppressing an entire enemy team in Hardcore Ricochet:HQ Pro, especially if their spawn point is in the eastern side of the map. Using a silenced sniper rifle, such as the M21 EBR, can rack up large killstreaks easily, with the only threat being a quick flanker armed with a grenade. The room is surprisingly easy to defend. *Maintaining the higher ground will give the player an upper hand, but there are many ways up, jeopardizing the player's control. Trivia *The map is, in fact, a greatly scaled up-port of the Counter-Strike custom map de_karachi. In fact, the modder who made de_karachi (Geoffrey "CompoSITe" Smith) now works for Infinity Ward at the Design and Scripting department; the very designer of the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 map.Karachi is indeed ported from CS 1.6, retrieved 26th January 2010 *If the player initiates spectator mode, parts of "Shock and Awe" can be seen, which is strange, since Karachi is a city in Pakistan and Shock and Awe seems to take place in Saudi Arabia. *Next to the bus, a newspaper receptacle can be seen with a picture of the D-day invasion. *To the left of the OpFor spawn, the Backlot construction building from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare appears. Also, if you use the elevator, or simply go to the left from the spawn, or ontop of some buildings close, you can see another one of these building. *Next to this building you can see a building with the frontside tearing off. The front is solid, but you can go through the windows, cracks, and other walls in spectate mode. *Near the Navy SEALs spawn behind the iron fence near the docks there are 3 Zodiacs, which is probably how the SEALs arrived in the first place. *On PS3, if you use the speed hack, you can glitch out of the map and do the Backlot glitch. *Karāchi is a real city, in the southern part of Pakistan. However, Pakistan is an Urdu-speaking country in South Asia, whereas this map looks more Mid ]]dle Eastern and the signs are in broken Arabic, French, and English. Overall, the map looks more like Sidon, Lebanon than Karachi, Pakistan. *If you look around the map you can see the name "Composite" from the above quote. *The word "Composite" is also found on many other maps, such as Favela. *Under the wooden scaffolding, there are newspaper receptacles that cannot be opened but have ads for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare on the front. *If you start at the Navy SEALs spawn, go straight forward, past the white van, past the roadblock with the Minigun on it, and go into the blue building on the left. In the corner, there is a photocopier, walk up to it, and it will turn on and start copying. you can back away and do it again and again. if shot enough times though, you will not be able to do this. *On one of the bulletin boards is a green poster that has the outline of an upright teddy bear from ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *This is a very good map for getting the 'MG Master' challenge completed, as there are three mounted machine guns throughout the map. *Karachi is the only Modern Warfare 2 map in Pakistan. *In the restaurant by the bus, the menu above the counter is for Burger Town, and is in English; the map supposedly takes place in Pakistan. * Outside of the map are destroyed buildings, all of which will show the entrance to a bathroom, such as some having toilets, bathtubs, and sinks. It is unknown why those are there. *Some of the newspaper receptacles also have a newspaper with the name "Infinity Ward" on the front, and the main headline is titled "Call of Duty 2". *It is possible to explore outside the gaming area of this map without use of hacks or exploits, from all sides. In order to get past the section where the A bomb site is at, use of a care package or sentry gun drop crate will be required once outside the border. *Outside the map are various oil rigs seen from Charlie Don't Surf. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer